Beginning of the End
by TheOstrichLord
Summary: Azula's thoughts and actions after the betrayal at the Boiling Rock. Leads up to the events in the beginning of the "Southern Raiders" episode. Rated T for some dark stuff. Tiny hints of Tyzula. Can be read along with "Trust is for Fools" but also just as a oneshot.


**Authors Note:** This is my first fanfic. It is meant to be a little practice in writing for me before I move on to writing longer stories. I run on feedback so please, comment on my stories when you read them. I would like constructive criticism, especially on how I portray Azula. Im a bit worried that I wont be able to do her character justice. I would also like to note that whenever I do an entire sentence in italics _(Like this) _It is supposed to be someone's thought. Now, enjoy. (I do not own A:TLA or any of it's characters)

**Summary: **Azula's thoughts and actions after the betrayal at the Boiling Rock. Leads up to the events in the beginning of the "Southern Raiders" episode.

* * *

**Beginning of the End**

"You miscalculated. I love Zuko more than I fear you." Mai managed to sound bored even in this situation, but the look she was giving Azula suggested feeling far surpassing boredom.

_What! How can she do this to me!? That... that traitor! And for him! _Azula was furious. She had always known that Mai had very strong feelings for her good-for-nothing brother, but she never thought it would lead to a complete betrayal. One of her only two friends had chosen him over her. _Like everyone else._

"No _you_ miscalculated! You should have feared me more!" She lost control. She dropped into the bending forms she had gone over a thousand times before. She extended two of her fingers and started moving them around in arches that were usually soft and elegant, now however, they were jerky and forced. She was going to _end _that traitor!

Mai did not show any sign of fear even though she clearly knew what Azula was doing. She dropped into a combat stance and drew one of her many hidden knives from her sleeve, holding it high up, ready to throw.

Then, suddenly, as the princess was about to let the pent up energy release from her fingertips, she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder as something struck it, then, it happened again, this time in the middle of her back. She felt numb. She was helpless as the metal surface she had been standing on came rushing for her and as she crashed down all the air was knocked out of her lungs. _No. It can't be._

There was light tapping on the metal, most likely footsteps, moving away from her. "Come on. Lets get outta here!"

The sound of her voice was only confirmation of who was responsible for this. _Not her too. Not her too!_

From the corner of her eye she saw the guards moving in, surrounding the traitors. "You're _both_ fools."

Two guards flanked her, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her up to her knees. Seeing the faces of the only two people she had thought of as friends only sent her further over the edge. She had never felt this much anger in her life.

"What should we do with them princess?" She didn't even look at the guard as he addressed her. Her gaze was fixed on the two girls being held in front of her. Mai met her gaze with a stony, defiant look. The princess' eyes shifted to look at Ty Lee, who was looking back at her with no defiance, no anger, not even contempt. Her eyes only showed sadness and shame.

Memories flashed before the princess. Her and Ty Lee running around in the palace garden. The acrobat showing her how to do a cartwheel. The two of them looking over at the city from the roof of the palace. Then the images faded, and she was reminded of what had just happened.

_How could you do this to me?_

She couldn't handle the rage, the sadness, the overwhelming need burst into tears. _No. I must not show weakness. And these traitors must be punished._

"Take them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again." She could see the pleading in Ty Lee's eyes. "And let them _rot_!"

* * *

She paced around the quarters she'd been given. Her idiot brother had stolen her airship and made his escape. She had ordered the guards to send a messenger hawk to request another one, but until it arrived she was stuck in that stupid room with no one but her own thoughts.

_How could they? How could they? They were supposed to be her friends. Mai loved Zuko. And...and Ty Lee sided with her. They had both chosen him over her. They chose him. HIM! Just like uncle, just like everyone else. Just like mother... _

She snapped. She turned around and extended her fist. Blue flames burst out and consumed the small, wooden vanity in the corner of the room.

She spun around and did it again, this time burning the Fire Nation banners hung up on the wall. She kicked the air, sending a blast of fire towards a soft chair covered in red velvet. And again, setting the bookcase and everything in it on fire.

She stopped, then she fell to her knees. Everything in the room had been reduced to ashes. She sat there, panting, when she suddenly felt something move down her cheek. She moved her hand up to her face. It was wet. She didn't even know when she had started crying. This only served to fuel her rage.

Her father's voice echoed in her head. _"Stop that at once. Or are you a weakling like your brother after all?" _

"NO!" She shouted, only to realize that there was no one in the room but her.

_Father was right. Trust is for fools. I am no fool. I am the princess. Why would I care about those traitors anyway?_

Somebody knocked on her door. "Your airship has arrived princess."

She stood up, dusted the ash and wooden splinters of her royal armor and made sure her head was held up high. _I must not show weakness. I am the daughter of the Fire Lord. I am the crown princess..._

_I am alone..._

_No! Stop it. I am the princess. I don't need anyone's approval but my lord father's. I must not show any weakness._

* * *

She stood on the observation deck on the underside of the airship. She had given orders to be left alone. She leaned against the cold metal railing, looking at the dark sea far below. It was a cold night, but she didn't care.

Being alone with her thoughts had not done her any good. At first she had told herself that she didn't care. And it worked...for about an hour or so. Now she had fallen into a deep depression. And at times she was sure she heard voices. Sometimes it was her father. Sometimes it was Mai. And sometimes it was the pink clad acrobat that she was trying to block every memory of from her mind, but failing miserably.

_She told me she was my friend. She told me she would always stay by my side. She told me she cared about me._

_She lied._

She looked down at the ocean. _Nobody cares. Ty Lee doesn't care. Mai doesn't care. Mother didn't care._

_Father doesn't care._

_I am alone._

_If I were to fall down, nobody would miss me. They would look for me, sure. They wouldn't find me. They would announce that I was dead and move on. One less problem for the world. _

She leaned forward. The cold wind blew her black hair from her face.

_"How could you do that? Ugh, Azula you're such a...monster!" _Hearing her mothers voice sent chills through her entire body.

She wanted it to stop. Whenever she heard their voices it hurt her head. And every few seconds she was reminded of what had happened back on the Boiling Rock.

She kept leaning forward.

Suddenly she heard the metal door opening behind her.

"I thought I had made it clear that I was not to be disturbed!" She turned around to face a guard that was now terrified by the murderous glint in her eyes.

"I..It's just, well..." He stuttered.

"Spit it out!" She was losing her patience. _I swear if he doesn't tell me something important in the next five seconds I am going to fry him where he stands._

"I..I was supposed to inform you that a messenger hawk from one of our scouts has just arrived. The stolen airship has been spotted."

_Zuko. _

"Where?" She asked, a bit harsher than she had intended but she didn't care.

"A-at the western Air Temple, princess." He talked fast. Obviously wanting to get out of this confrontation as quickly as possible.

She stared at him for a few seconds. "Inform the captain that he is to set a course for the Air Temple, and tell him to do it discreetly. I don't want anyone to see us coming. Understood?"

"Y-yes sir, I mean miss, I-I mean princess." He turned around and practically ran away. Usually this would have made her smirk. But not tonight.

_HE turned them against me. They left me for HIM. I'm going to find him._

_And I'm going to kill him!_

* * *

Phew...first story complete. I always felt a bit sorry for Azula. I hope you guys like it. Anyways...Peace out.


End file.
